Best Lovers Forever
by theMyMylove
Summary: Katerina Winters is the new girl at Degrassi, and Mike Dallas' bestfriend. So when they both are hiding feelings for each other it's up to Kat's BFFs Katie, Fiona, and Marisol to help them. Pairings: Mike&OC, Fimogen, Jatie, Drianca, Maybell, Mo&Marisol.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am re-uploading this story. Because I have delete ALL STORIES from my old account. So please check out my profile if you want ANY of my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Main Characters: Mike Dallas, Drew Torres, Fiona Coyne, Bianca DeSousa, Campbell Sunders, Maya Matlin, Katie Matlin, Imogen Moreno, Marisol, KC Guthrie, and Introducing Katerina Winters. (The Other Degrassi Characters like Eli and Clare and stuff will be there but they won't be main characters)

_Name:_ Katerina Winters (a.k.a. Kat)  
_Appearance:_ Tall-ish (same height as Bianca), dark skin, long black hair (straight), likes to wear jeans a lot.  
_Personality:_ Kind, Friendly, Caring, Confident but Quiet, Can Be A Bitch  
_Hobbies:_ Reading, Singing, Dancing, Baking  
_Dislikes:_ Girly-girls, sports, boys who think they are the best, chocolate, meat and fish, bugs, reptiles, frogs, spiders, flying.  
_Likes:_ Candy, Cupcakes, Music, Movies Nights, Gossip Girls, Glee, Ice Cream, Vitamin Water, Dr Pepper, and Pizza


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Introducing Katerina Winters**

* * *

Kat's P.O.V

I was struggling with my lock. I hate being the new girl. Thankfully no one had noticed me yet, which was good for me.  
"Damn lock," I whisper yelled.  
"Woah don't take your anger out on the locker," said a very familiar voice.  
I looked up to see someone I never thought I would see again.  
"MIKE," I exclaimed, hugging me.  
He lifted me up and spun me around. When he put me down he opened my locker for me.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"I go to school here, and I am finally the Toronto Ice Hounds Captain," he said.  
"Congrats. You deserve it.'  
"What are you doing here?"  
"My dad is getting re-married and his fiancé lives here. They are getting married in a month."  
"Seriously, your dad is getting re-married?"  
"Yup and that isn't the only reason I'm here."  
"What is the other reason?"  
"I have been shortlisted from 200 people to the top 10 people in the National Toronto Dance Comp. The winner gets a scholarship to the Manhattan Academy of Dance."  
"That is amazing Kat. I'm so proud of you."  
"Me too, I'm proud of me too."  
He rolled his eyes. I got my books and we compared schedules. We had most of the same lessons. We started walking to first.  
"By the way you look great."

( cgi/set?id=54946742)

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. I think the Captain Jacket suits you."  
"Thank You. What can I say, you were my inspiration."  
"Aww so sweet."  
We entered the classroom and I introduced myself to the teacher. Her name was Ms. King, she told me to sit next to Mike. I think she saw us come in together.  
"Aren't you lucky? You get to sit next to the Mikester himself."  
"More like unlucky. I'd rather sit by myself."  
"Hurtful, anyway it's not like you didn't miss me."  
"Ya whatever."  
"Look, I knew you missed me."  
"Don't overdo it."  
"I missed you to Kat."  
"You better have."  
"So who's the lucky girl?"  
"Pardon."  
"You're dad's fiancé."  
"Oh, her name is Shelly. At first I didn't like her, but she is actually really nice. She is really good for my dad too; I haven't seen him so happy since my mom left. She is an amazing baker. She makes the most delicious caramel, peanut butter brownies. "  
"Ooh, I want some."  
"Come to my house after school. My dad will love to see you and you can meet Shelly. If we're lucky she might have some brownies for us."  
"I can't I have hockey practise."  
"Just come after that, dumbo."  
"Will you wait, dumbo?"  
"Hey I called you dumbo, be a little creative, and yes I will. I can get started on my homework."  
"God, how did I get stuck with a nerd as a best friend."  
"Because this nerd helps you with your homework, and you love it really."  
"Ya I do."  
"Ok class, we are starting off by doing a group project," Ms King, announced from the front.  
"So get into groups of 4."  
"Yo Mike, join us," called a brown haired boy.  
"You take me, you take the new girl."  
"Sure. She's hot."  
"You have a girlfriend."  
"It's not like Bianca doesn't flirt with guys."  
"She doesn't," said her dark haired girl. "Can I join your group?"  
"Sure Fi."  
The dark haired girl and brown haired boy made their way over to Mike and I.  
"Kat this is Drew and Fiona."  
"Hey," said Fiona. "I love your top."  
"Thanks, I love you shoes," I replied.

( cgi/set?id=54961633)

"Ok leave the fashion talks for another time," Drew said.  
"Ok class, now that you have your groups. You have to pick a topic from the board, and then do a visual aid to present your re-search. You have the rest of this lesson and till next week to finish it."  
"Ok so you guys pick the topic."  
"Umm why don't we do the Globe Theatre," suggested Fiona  
"Sure," we all agreed.  
The rest of the lesson we designated jobs. When the bell rang, we cleared up and exited the classroom.  
"Umm why don't you guys come over after school? I am waiting till Mike's practice ends and you guys can wait with me and we can all go to my house."  
"That's a good idea," Fiona said.  
Drew just nodded. We all decided to meet in the gym, where the Ice Hounds practise. After school, Fiona and I, Drew had basketball practise, met by Mike's locker and went to the gym. Fiona and I started to work on the project; I kept looking up to see how Mike was at being a captain.  
"Is he usually this strict?"  
"No he is usually stricter."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yup, he is nicer to Campbell, because he's the youngest. He treats Campbell like a little brother, he looks out for him."  
"Aww that's sweet."  
"He is actually pretty sweet, he helped me fix things with my girlfriend."  
"Really? Mike helped you with relationship problems."  
"I thought you were going to ask me if I was kidding when I said girlfriend. Yes he did help me."  
"I have nothing against lesbians or gays."  
"I think we have a good friendship going on here."  
"Well I know have 2 friends at Degrassi."  
"I'm sure you'll make more. Everyone knows everyone here."  
"I hope so."  
"Guys, we can go now. Drew said he'll meet us outside," Mike said coming up to us.  
We got up and met Drew outside. We all went to my house. I opened the door and smelt brownies.  
"Mmm brownies, Shelly, Dad I am home."  
"In the kitchen," Shelly called.  
"You call your mom by her first name," asked Drew.  
"She's my dad's fiancée, she's gonna become my step-mom. She doesn't mind me calling her Shelly."  
We entered the kitchen. It was a mess.  
"Woah, what happened here?"  
"Brownies happened," Shelly said turning around, "oh, who are they, Kat?"  
"Shelly this is Drew, Fiona and Mike. Guys this is Shelly."  
"Hi."  
"Nice to meet you"  
"Shelly Mike here is the best friend I was telling you about. Turns out he goes to Degrassi as well."  
"Nice to meet you Mike. Kat has told me so much about you."  
"All good I hope."  
"Mostly."  
"Shelly, where's Dad?"  
"He should be home in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."  
"I'M HOME."  
"How did she do that?"  
"I ask her that every day of my life."  
My dad entered the kitchen and gave Shelly and me a hug.  
"Dad this is Drew, Fiona and I'm sure you remember Mike."  
"Mike my man, how are you?"  
"Good. Finally the captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds."  
"Well done. You deserve it."  
"Well dad we have to do go to homework."  
"Wait have some brownies. They'll give you energy," Shelly said offering us some brownies.  
We all took one. As usual they tasted amazing. I loved them, Shelly was like a baker from Heaven.  
"These are the best things I have ever tasted," Mike said.  
"Told you so."  
"Would it be wrong to ask for this recipe?" Fiona asked.  
"Yes, because it is a family secret. I won't even tell Kat. But while you guys study, I can make another batch and then divide it into 3 boxes. You guys can take some home for you families."  
"You only have to make it into two, I am staying with Drew. His family is my host family."  
"Ok then."  
We went upstairs and into my room. It was the 2nd biggest room in the house.  
"Wow, it is just like the one back home," Mike said.  
My room had 2 dark purple walls and 2 white walls.  
"Oh my god, this is such a cute picture," Fiona said, looking at one of Mike when he 7.  
"Oh ya, we were 7. Even at the age of seven I was a good photographer. It was Halloween. He went as a cowboy and I went as a gypsy."  
"A cute gypsy," said Drew looking a picture of me.  
I blushed. We worked on the project for like 2 hours.  
"Ok guys, can we stop working. My brain is killing me."  
"I hardly doubt that, but I agree."  
"Why don't we watch a movie? Knowing Kat, she has a bunch of movies."  
"Sure, take your pick."  
I pointed to a shelf with loads of movies.  
"Woah, you have like the best collection of movies ever."  
"Thanks, that means a lot coming from a guy that isn't Mike."  
"Ooh let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean, preferably number 3."  
"I love POC."  
"Sure, put it in."

* * *

_1 hour later_  
Drew's P.O.V  
Turns out we all fell asleep during the movie. I was the first awake. I looked and saw Kat's head on my shoulder. She must have fallen asleep on me. I didn't want to wake her up, but Fiona and I had to go. It was almost 8:00. I tried to get up without waking Kat up, it didn't work.  
"What's going on?"  
"Umm we all fell asleep. It is gonna be 8, so Fiona and I should leave."  
I looked to where Fiona was she, was asleep on the couch. Mike was asleep of the floor.  
"Well I know this is a rude way to wake them up but..."  
Before I could ask her what she was going to do. She grabbed a whistle and blew it hard. I had to cover my ears. Fiona fell of the chair and Mike hit his head on the bed. I started to laugh.  
"Thanks Kat, you're a great friend."  
"I know. You guys better be going otherwise your families are going to be worried."  
I checked my phone. Shit! There were 14 miss calls from my mom and 7 from Adam.  
"My mom is going to kill us, I have a total of 21 miss calls."  
"Dammit. Call her back and tell her we were working of a project, and they invited us to stay for dinner."  
"We did?"  
"We're just saying that."  
"Well since you guys are here, you might as well stay for dinner. If you guys want to?"  
"Well I live by myself, so I don't really have a curfew, but I would love to stay for dinner."  
"Great, you guys."  
"I'll let you know after calling my mother."  
I dialled my mom's number, ready for what was coming.  
"ANDREW TORRES, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY WEREN'T YOU OR MIKE PICKING UP YOUR PHONE?"

"Mom, calm down. I was at a friend's house doing a project with Mike and Fiona." "No, Bianca wasn't there." "Yes she is a girl. Her name is Kat." "No I am not cheating on Bianca." "Mom, could Mike and I stay for dinner?" "I promise I will come home straight away." "Ok mom, thanks bye."  
Fiona, Mike and Kat burst out laughing as soon as I put down the phone.  
"Shut up, guys. My mom said that we could stay if we come home straight away."  
"I think we should go downstairs. My dad probably thinks we are doing something bad, since we hadn't gone down for the past 3 hours."  
We went downstairs, and were greeted by a delicious aroma. Wait did I just say that? Ok I am officially going mad. We entered the kitchen to see Mr. Winters and Shelly preparing dinner.  
"Hey Dad, Shelly I was wondering if it was okay if they stayed for dinner."  
"Of course. I kind of expected it, since you guys didn't come down."  
"We were working very hard."  
"That's why I heard Johnny Depp's voice."  
BUSTED.  
"Ok so we took a movie break."  
"It's okay, did you guys do some work though," Shelly asked.  
"Yes Shelly, do you really think I would let them watch a movie without having done some work."  
"No I don't think so."  
"Well there is either Lasagne or Mexican for dinner."  
"What do you guys want?"  
"Anything," Fiona and I said.  
"Lasagne."  
"I knew Mike would choose that. Kat your lasagne is still in the oven."  
"Umm why does she have a different lasagne?"  
"I am a vegetarian. But I don't mind if other people have meat around me."  
We all sat down at the table. This dinner was way more fun and interesting than any of the dinners we had at my house. When we left, I said bye to Kat, hugged Fiona and started to walk. Mike hugged Fiona, and Kat. Mike and I started walking towards our house.  
"How come you have never mentioned Kat before? I mean if she was your best friend."  
"She is my best friend, and you never asked. Everyone back home knew we were inseparable."  
"She's really nice, and pretty."  
"She's like my little sister, I am pretty over-protective. It's kind of funny, I wouldn't be like this for any other girl except her."  
"Well she must a special girl."  
"Yup she is. Well I hope your mom doesn't kill me when we get home."  
"She won't I explained it to her."  
"I still think she's gonna be mad. By the way I told Kat, we could pick her up tomorrow."  
"Sure, I don't mind."  
We got home, and we were instantly bombarded with questions by my mom and Omar. I rolled my eyes and answered them. They let Mike go easier than me, I saw him smirk and he walked away. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The Next Day  
Drew's P.O.V  
Adam, Mike and I pilled into my car. We drove to Kat's house and she was already out there, she looked really good...what are you saying Drew? You have a girlfriend remember. Anyway, she saw and got into the car.  
"Kat, this is Adam. Drew's younger brother. Adam this is Kat, my best friend."  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Mike wouldn't shut up yesterday about you."  
"Aww that's sweet. You're an FTM aren't you."  
"Woah, how did you know that?"  
"My cousin was one."  
"Was?"  
"She committed suicide."  
"Oh I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, from then on. I have been totally against homophobes and people who bully others."  
"Well it's good that at least one pretty girl doesn't have a problem with me."  
"Thanks."  
For the rest of the drive Mike and I remained silent, while Kat and Adam were talking about how rude people can be and making jokes. It was like they were flirting, and for some reason it really bothered me.

Ok so chapter 2 will be coming up soon. Sorry it took so long for this to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rockstar Dance:Planning**

* * *

Fiona's P.O.V  
I entered school to find Kat waiting by my locker.  
"Hey Kat. What's up?"  
"Umm I'm still new, and I need help finding my way around. Mike has some hockey thing, and you're my only other friend so..."  
"Chill, sure. Can we just wait for my girlfriend to come, I usually wait for her by my locker."  
"Sure, I would love to meet her."  
We just chatted while waiting for Imogen. When Imogen finally showed up.  
"Hey Immy, this is Katerina Winters. She is new here, and I was wondering if it was okay if I showed her around this morning."  
Sometimes Imogen got jealous.  
"Sure Fiona. Hi I am Imogen Moreno, you can call me Imogen."  
"Well Imogen, it's nice to meet you. I love your bracelets by the way."  
"I love them too. Maybe I'll bring some in tomorrow and I'll give some to you."  
"You don't have to."  
"No I want to. You seem nicer than most of the other girls in this school so..."  
"I'm taking that as a compliment."  
"It is."  
"Okay I think we should go now."  
Kat and I said bye to Imogen, and walked off. Imogen went to hang out with her band.  
"So Imogen is unique..."  
"Ya Imogen is a little different, but that is why I love her."  
"Aww that's sweet. How are you friends with Mike?"  
"I was going to ask you the same question."  
We walked into the first period class room. We just happened to have the same first and 2nd period. We walked into the classroom and some of the Hockey guys whistled.  
"Still a lesbian."  
"Not you, the other one."  
His eyes fell on Kat.  
"Well you better keep away from her, or you'll be off the team."  
"And who gives you the right to kick me off team?"  
"She doesn't have the right, but I do."  
We turned around to see Mike, standing there.  
"You know her Mike."  
"Yes, and if any of you guys lay a finger on her. You won't just be off the team, you might have to find another planet to live on."  
The hockey guys immediately turned around.  
"Thanks guys, but you didn't need to do that."  
"Hey if anyone even lays a finger on you, they will wish they hadn't even looked at you."  
"So you are over-protective," Drew said coming up to us.  
"Ok is it just me or are well all four in the same first period all the time," Kat said.  
"This is starting to wierd me out."  
"Or maybe it's a sign. Maybe it's a sign that Fiona should be with me."  
"I am now, and will always be a lesbian."  
"It was worth a try."  
"No, not really."  
The teacher came in and we all sat down. This was going to be an interesting year. I was sure of it. I was happy Kat joined, now I had more girl friends. My main friends were Eli, Imogen, Drew, Mike and kind of Marisol. Now that Kat was here, I had another friend who was a girl. Someone I could go shopping with and gossip with. My thoughts were interrupted, by an announcement.  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS OF DEGRASSI: This Friday, we are throwing a back to school dance. The theme is Rockstar. So bring out your inner Rockstar, grab your leggings, studs, and all that jewellery. If you want to be part of the committee that is being led by Katie Matlin please come and visit her this lunch. Also our very own Degrassi band Whisper Hug will be performing again."  
"Ooh a dance, how exciting. What is more exciting is that Imogen's band will be playing and I didn't even arrange for it to happen."  
"Great another dance."  
"Come on Mike, it can't be that bad."  
"The last one, I was playing break-up counsellor for Fiona and Imogen so..."  
"Well you won't be this time, because we are fine."  
"I think I'll sign up for the committee."  
"Good luck with that. Katie is harsh, she only takes the best."  
"And how would you know that Drew?"  
"Because he used to date her, then cheated on her with his current girlfriend, then slept with her, and then the next day broke up with her."  
"What?"  
"It is not as bad as it seems."  
"It's way worse."  
"Come on you can't exactly judge me by that can you."  
"I'm not judging you, I'm just taken back. I never thought that you were capable of doing that much damage. And just because you told me that, I am definitely going to make sure I get that job. I will even buy you a ticket."  
"Seriously."  
"Yup, you and your girlfriend. What's her name?"  
"Bianca."  
"Tell Bianca, to get her inner rock star out, cause you both are going to the dance."  
"Great."  
"I can't wait."  
"If you guys would stop flirting now."  
"We weren't flirting," they both said.  
I just looked at Mike, he gave me a confused look to say "what just happened?". I shook my head, there was so obvious chemistry there. Our conversation was interrupted by a stern look from the teacher.

* * *

_Lunch Time_  
Katie's P.O.V  
I knew no one was going to come. Well except for Fiona and Marisol. But they were kind of obliged to come. Fiona wasn't here yet, but I knew she would come. I was just about to start packing up when I heard a knock. It was Fiona and the new girl.  
"Hey Katie, this Kat. She would like to volunteer to help."  
"Well of course. I am really happy that you would like to spend your time helping rather than doing whatever you normally do."  
"What I normally do is watch the Ice Hound hockey practise till Mike finishes. So this is way more interesting."  
"You're with Mike Dallas."  
"No, he's kind of my best friend."  
"I didn't think he could have a best friend."  
"Oh no, what did he do? I apologize in advance, and I am willing to offer you my comfort time."  
"Its okay, he didn't do anything that bad. He just made fun of my sister, but I already shouted at him for that."  
"That's good. So can I help."  
"Of course. But it is only going to be the 3 of us, because Marisol has to help with other student council things."  
"That's okay. Who said 3 people can't make a rocking dance? I even have amazing ideas already."  
"Well then we'll start this afternoon after school."  
"That sounds good. See you after school Katie. I have to find a certain brown haired jock and make him pay up."  
With that Kat walked out. She was way nicer that I thought she would be. She even offered me comfort time because of Mike. She was so different from him, I do not understand how they could be best friends.  
_After school  
_I was waiting for Fiona and Kat in the council room. They entered the room and we started to discuss decorations.  
"So I was thinking we should have a colour theme. Just for the layout and decorations though."  
"What about Black and Gold? They are like the most common Rockstar colours."  
"That's a good idea Fiona."  
"Why don't we get those like string curtains for the entrance. You know those string things that hang down, and you walk through them. I think they are cool, and I have a couple of Black and White ones at home."  
"Thanks Kat. That is an amazing idea. Okay so we have colour scheme and entrance curtain things. No all we need to decide is whether we want more decorations and food and drink."  
"Well for food it should basically just be snack stuff, and drinks we could have like kind of a fizzy punch thing. We have freshman so it can't be anything too strong."  
"That's true. For decorations we could have gold and black balloons, because no matter what anyone says everyone loves balloons. Oh yeah and we could hand out glow sticks at the entrance."  
"I think we are going to have the best back to school bash, Degrassi has ever seen."  
"I agree."  
After discussing when we would meet up and who would do what I went home. When I went home, I saw Maya and Campbell on the couch. They were doing French homework.  
"Hey guys. Campbell are you taking my sister to the dance?"  
"Umm I was going to buy tickets tomorrow."  
"You were," asked Maya.  
"Yup, because I was wondering whether you would go with me? I was going to go anyway, because I would love to see my girlfriend's band perform."  
"Aww that is so sweet."  
I left them to be. I knew he was going ask her out, but he was way too shy. I also knew this evening after Campbell left May would come ask me to help her get ready. At around dinner time, Maya whispered and asked me to help her get ready. I nodded, am I a genius or what?

* * *

_Thursday (After School)  
_Kat's P.O.V  
I was towards Mike. As usual he was sulking because he didn't know who to as to the dance.  
"Hey Mikey."  
"Do not call me that."  
"Sorry, will you quit moping?"  
"No. I bet even you have a date."  
"No, I turned down all the invitations I got."  
"Why?"  
"Because I cannot let my best friend go by himself, while I go with a date, and anyway most of the guys were douches except for KC and Owen. But anyway I have a question for you."  
"What is it?"  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
"What?"  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
"What's the hook?"  
"No hook."  
"Do I owe you anything?"  
"No."  
"Then why would you ask me?"  
"Because you are upset and I hate seeing you upset. Also since we both are going alone, we might as well go together. You can show me off to all your friends, and I can show you off to mine. Then after the dance we got back to being best friends."  
"And you're positive I won't owe you anything and that there is no hook?"  
"I promise."  
"Fine, what time should I pick you up?"  
"At 6:30 at Fiona's house."  
"Why?"  
"Because I am getting ready with her."  
"Okay."  
"Are you happy now?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you take me home now?"  
"Sure."  
He put his arm around my shoulders. I gave him a questioning look.  
"I might as well start showing you off now."  
"Ok then..."  
He dropped me off and I went inside my house.  
"So sweetie, who are you going to the dance with?"  
"Mike."  
"Wait I thought he was your best friend, when did you start dating?"  
"He is my best friend, Shelly. We aren't dating. He was sad because he wasn't going with anyone, so I asked him. He can show me off, I can show him off. Then after the dance we can go back to normal."  
"Ok then..."  
"What?"  
"Teenagers these days. Can't they just go alone, you don't have to have a date?"  
I rolled my eyes that comment, and went to my room. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. But I was prepared.

* * *

_Friday (Lunch Time)  
_"I cannot believe we are almost done. Just a few finishing touches after school and we can be done."  
"I cannot wait till the dance, I hope everyone likes it."  
"They will love it."  
"By the way who did you get to DJ tonight."  
"Mo, volunteered. He is actually a pretty good DJ."  
"We're taking your word for that."  
"Now the pressure is on. So are you guys getting ready together?"  
"Yup, you wanna join us."  
"It's okay Fiona. I am helping my sister to get ready."  
"She can come too."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course."  
"I'll ask her."  
"But there is one catch."  
"What is that?"  
"Mike's picking us up."  
"WHY?" Fiona and I asked at the same time.  
"He's kind of my date."  
"He is?" Fiona and I said again.  
"Yup, he was all sad because he didn't have anyone to go with, so I asked him. He said yes, then after the dance we will go back to being best friends."  
"That is sweet of you. It's okay with me. What about you Katie?"  
"Sure, but if he says anything. Please forgive me for hitting him."  
"Don't worry, I'll probably hit him too."  
Katie's P.O.V  
I found Maya during the last 10 minutes of lunch.  
"Hey Maya, do you still need my help to get ready?"  
"No, Tori is going to help me."  
"Good, cause I am getting ready with Kat and Fiona."  
"You mean the girl Mike is taking to the dance."  
"How did you know that?"  
"Cam- Campbell said that Owen asked Mike, and Mike said Kat, and Owen got so mad. He and Mike were fighting during half of the practise. Campbell said it was actually pretty funny. Luke and Campbell had to break them up."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yup, Campbell was actually laughing while telling me."  
"Oh My God."  
"I know."  
I said bye to her and went to find Kat. I saw her angrily storming towards me.  
"Woah Kat what is up?"  
"Where is the nurses office?"  
"I'll show you."  
"Thanks."  
"Let me guess you heard about the fight."  
"Yup, and you would never guess who told me."  
"Who?"  
"Your sister's boyfriend Campbell, and he was laughing."  
"Ya she just told me."  
We reached the nurses office and Kat barged in.  
"What is bloody wrong with you?"  
"What?"  
"Why the hell did you get in a fight with your teammate because of me."  
"Kat you are way more important than a teammate."  
"That's sweet, but you're hurt now."  
"I'll live. Hockey is way more dangerous."  
"Good to know, by the way I hope your car has enough space for one more girl."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you're picking up Katie as well. No arguments."  
"Sure."  
"Thanks Dallas."  
"It's okay Matlin."  
We left Dallas and Kat and I started to talk. Turns out we had the same last period.  
"So who are you going with?"  
"No one asked me."  
"Well who do you want to ask you?"  
"Well there is this guy Jake Martin."  
"The wood shop guy."  
"Yup, well what we have is complicated. Marisol called him and Mo over on our girls' night, and I kind of kissed him. It was to help me get over Drew. Then after that he came with me when I trashed Bianca's car. Then I pretended that he was my boyfriend so Luke would stay away from me. Then I tried to help him impress his father. And we went onto the roof and I tripped and he caught me and it was not awkward at all. I don't know what to do, everyone says it is obvious we are going to end up going out. But he hasn't shown any signs of having any interest in me."  
"Wow, that is a lot to take in. Well, after tonight he is going to wish that he asked you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I am giving you a makeover."  
"Ok then..."

* * *

_After School ( At Fiona's House)  
_"Guys hurry the hell up, Mike is going to be here soon."  
"Ok we're done."  
Kat brought me out and Fiona gasped.  
"Wow you look amazing. Both of you."  
"You too Fi."  
The door bell rang and Fiona opened the door.  
"You look god Fi."  
"Thanks Mike. Come in and give us your opinion of Kat and Katie."  
He came inside.  
"Wow Kat, you look amazing."  
Then he turned to me and his jaw dropped.  
"Matlin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dance, Kisses, Lunch and oh more Dance**

* * *

**(Girls- **dg_fiona_katie_kat_rockstar/set?id=55259432**and** dg_immy_rockstar_dance/set?id=55257907**and** kat_dance_comp_round/set?id=55046764**)**

"I think that is a compliment."  
"It is. Wow Matlin, you clean up good."  
"Thanks Dallas, you don't look to bad yourself."  
"So shall I escort the ladies to the dance."  
"Let's Go."  
When we got to the dance it was a full blown party. It looked like everyone was having a good time. The gym looked better at night than it did during the day. I spotted Marisol, standing next to Mo. She waved at me and I waved back. Kat told me to come with her, so I followed her.  
"Ok so I have a plan."  
"For what?"  
"To get you with Jake. He is right now over there with Eli. So basically we have to get him to notice you. Let's start with announcing the brains behind this whole dance."  
"But you and Fi helped as well."  
"We will get rewarded, but you get recognised."  
"What is your plan?"  
"Just wait and find out."  
"Should I be worried?"  
"Maybe a little, but it won't be bad okay."  
"I trust you."  
"Good, now go have fun. Dance, with Mike."  
"Umm why? Isn't he your date?"  
"You can borrow him for now."  
She called Mike over here and told him to dance with me, while she wondered off towards Marisol.  
"So you and Kat?"  
"What about us?"  
"How did you both become best friends, and why did you really agree to go with her to this dance?"  
"We have known each other forever, and because we both needed a date."  
"So it isn't because you have feelings for her?"  
"No of course not, she is my best friend. Why would you think that?"  
"You will do anything for her, you are really protective, and you look at her like you love her."  
At that he went silent, and I realized something.  
"OH MY GOD, You Love Her."  
"Shh, not so loud."  
"So you do."  
"So what if I do?"  
"Tell her."  
"And risk losing our friendship, I don't think so."  
"Fine you have till the end of the semester to do it, or I will."  
"Since when did you become the boss of me."  
"Since I am the only one who knows your little secret."  
"Nice one Matlin."  
"I have a gift."  
His comeback was interrupted by Marisol.  
"Hey guys, I hope you guys are having a good time. So it is time to thank the geniuses behind this dance. So if Katerina Winters, Fiona Coyne and the special mastermind Katie Matlin would come on stage."  
Kat and Fi were already on the stage, so I needed to get up on stage. Kat took the mike from Marisol.  
"Ok guys, we have an extra treat. As you know we had a lucky draw being done throughout the dance. So we will be picking one girl and one guy. The prizes are 2 iPhone 4S's. One purple and one black. And the winner's are... drum roll please."  
Fiona picked out a name from the pink bow, which I presumed was the girl box.  
"For girls it is Maya Matlin."  
I scanned and found Maya, the spot light shined down on her. She came up on stage.  
"Well done Maya, you being the girl get to choose which one you want."  
"I want the purple one please."  
"Here you go."  
"So Maya does this mean I get your old phone?"  
"Sure Katie."  
"Ok Katie now you're turn to pick out the name for guys."  
I picked out a name, and froze. Oh how I hated Kat.  
"The winner for the boys is Jake Martin."  
I shot Kat an evil glance. Jake came onto the stage and took the iPhone from Kat.  
"Well done Jake, now you all can continue."  
I was about to kill Kat, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Hey Katie."  
I didn't know why but I couldn't say anything.  
"You look really nice, like seriously."  
"Thanks."  
"Would you like to dance with me?"  
"Really, you want me to dance with you?"  
"Yup."  
"I would love to."  
We went over to the dance floor. There was a slow song going on, so I put my arms around his neck, and his were around my waist.  
"So there is something I want to tell you?"  
"What is it?"  
"I like you, Katie, like I really like you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I just didn't know how to tell you so I didn't tell and I felt really bad an-"  
I cut him off with my lips, at first he was shocked, and so I started to pull away. He stopped me pulling away by pulling me in closer. I was so happy, I was finally over Drew. I pulled away and smiled.  
"Well I think that means you like me too."  
"That is right."  
I looked around and saw Kat. She winked at me. I saw Mike walk up to her. I hope he would tell her.  
Kat's P.O.V  
I winked at Katie, I knew Jake liked her. I just had to work some of my Winters magic on them. Mike came up to me.  
"May I have this dance?"  
"Sure."  
I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor.  
"So I am guessing you had something to do with Matlin and Martin."  
"Maybe."  
"It is sweet that you helped them get together."  
"What can I say, I am a sweet person."  
"You sure are."  
"Hey guys, we are Whisper Hug and this is our new song Today (random name)."  
"So are they good."  
"Yup, everyone loved them last time."  
We watched Whisper Hug perform they were really good. Maya was an amazing cello player. Adam was also a really good guitarist.  
"Adam is really good."  
"Ya he is."  
"Remind me to tell him that tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow is Saturday."  
"Ya so..."  
"Remember Audra invited me for lunch."  
"Oh ya, but I won't be there."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have Ice Hound practise. The semi-finals are coming up, and we really need to practise."  
"Well what time does it end."  
"Around 6:30."  
"Good."  
"Why?"  
"Because my dance competition is at 7 and I go on at 7:15. You need to be there, you are like my good luck charm. That will give you enough time to get changed. And if I make it to the next round you can take me out for dinner."  
"Ok then."  
"Ok, I need to go home now. I have to get ready for an early rehearsal tomorrow."  
"I'll drop you home."  
"Thanks."

* * *

_The Next Day  
_I rang the Torres's doorbell. Adam opened the door.  
"Hey Kat."  
"Hey Adam, you were really good yesterday."  
"Thanks. You did an amazing job with the dance."  
"Thanks. So where is your star brother."  
"In his room."  
"Interesting."  
We walked into the kitchen and I was greeted by Audra.  
"Hey Mrs. Torres, do you need help with anything?"  
"It's okay dear."  
"No I have nothing else to do, because Drew is in his room. I would love to help. Shelly won't let me help at home so, at least let me help here. This is like a second home to me."  
"If you insist, could you please start setting the table. 5 plates please."  
"5, I thought Omar wasn't joining us."  
"He isn't but Bianca is coming over. You don't mind do you."  
"Of course not, it is your house. You can invite whoever you like."  
"Thanks dear."  
I got 5 place mats, and 5 plates out and set them on the dining table. I was placing forks and spoons when Adam came in with Bianca strolling behind him.  
"What is she doing here?"  
"I happen to be friends with Drew and Adam. Mrs. Torres invited me for lunch."  
"So Mrs. Torres wanted you here, not Adam or Drew."  
"No Adam wanted me here, and Drew it was his idea in the first place."  
"Ya right."  
"What? You never know, maybe he likes my company."  
"Whatever, Adam where is your brother?"  
"In his room."  
She stalked upstairs, after giving me a death glare. I laughed.  
"Why do you do that?"  
"What? Your mom actually did want me here."  
"No, she thinks that Drew wanted you here."  
"He kind of does, I mean who else helps him with hid homework as much as I do."  
"Good point."  
"I just can't wait to see what happens during lunch."  
"You are so evil."  
"It is a specialty of mine."  
"Ok kids lunch is ready. Adam can you call your brother."  
"DREW"  
Audra rolled her eyes, and I started to laugh. Drew, with Bianca holding his hand, came downstairs. I smiled at the both of them. Drew smiled back, Bianca just scowled. I smirked. Halfway during lunch I realised what time it was.  
"Oh god is that the time. Drew I can only help you till 5 and it is 3."  
"Why?"  
"I have dance rehearsal, then it is my competition at 7."  
"What dance competition?"  
It was Audra who asked me.  
"I am in a dance competition, where the winner can win a scholarship to MUDA."  
"MUDA?"  
"Manhattan Academy of Dance and the Arts."  
"Oh."  
"Yup and I really want to win. There are 10 of us, then 2 get eliminated and there are 8. You get put into pairs for round 2. Then another 4 get eliminated and there are 4. Then the top 2 come first and second. Second place wins a cash prize."  
"How interesting, so is this the first round?"  
"Yes, and Round 2 is in a week, then Round 3 is 2 weeks after that."  
"So you think you'll make it through?"  
"I hope so."  
"Well why don't we come and support you as well."  
"No you don't have to, I am sure you guys have better things to do on a Saturday night."  
"Not really, and besides I am sure Drew and Adam would love to."  
"I would love to."  
"What about you Drew?"  
"Sure."  
"It's settled then."  
"Okay, umm you should be there by 7, because I go on at 7:15. Actually you guys can come with Mike. He is coming back here after practise and then coming to the competition."  
"That's perfect."  
"Hey Kat, should we start with the homework."  
"Sure, Bianca would you like to join us."  
"No thank you, I have to be home soon."  
"Oh well, it was nice seeing you."  
I smiled at her, while Drew kissed her. We went into Drew's room.  
"Do you ever clean your room?"  
"Only if my mom forces me to."  
"Maybe I should mention it to her."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Wouldn't I."  
"Evil."  
"That's my middle name"  
"So you and Mike."  
"What about us?"  
"Well you went to the dance together."  
"So..."  
"You guys are dating."  
"No, we just went cause neither of us had anyone else to go with."  
"But KC and Owen asked you out."  
"Ya, but I think I'd rather go with Mike. Can we move on to homework now."  
"Sure."

* * *

_Saturday ( 7:00)  
_Mike's P.O.V  
I got let out late out of practise, so we have only just left the house. Kat is going to kill me if we are late. We got there, and they had just called Kat's name out.  
"Thank God. We reached here just in time."  
"Calm down."  
"Kat would have killed me if I wasn't here."  
"Guys shut up she is on stage and is about to start."  
Adam was right, she was on the stage and the music just started. I watched her, she was so good. I already knew that, but she had improved so much. She saw me and smiled before going back to focus on her dancing. When the performance ended, I walked towards where the stage was. Kat ran off the stage and came up to me.  
"You were amazing as usual."  
"Thanks Mike."  
Audra, Drew, and Adam came up to us as well.  
"Kat, that was brilliant. You are definitely one of the best dancers I have ever seen."  
"Thanks Mrs. Torres."  
"Call me Audra."  
"Ok, thanks Audra."  
"Wow Kat you are such a good dancer."  
"Aww thanks Adam."  
"You are amazing Kat."  
"Thanks Drew."  
About 30 minutes later they called all contestants on stage. Kat went up.  
"Ok going to the people that are going into Round 2 will be called out in your pairs. Pair 1) James Henderson and Laura Williams. Pair 2) Maria Johnson and Leo Cavanaugh. Pair 3) Aaron Smith and Katerina Williams. Pair 4) Jamie Kingston and Lea Cavanaugh."  
We all cheered when Kat's name was announced. When she got off the stage, Audra offered to take us all out for dinner. We went to Little Miss Steaks. We were sat at a table for 6, so Kat was in between me and Drew. After dinner we dropped Kat at home, I walked her to her house.  
"By the way I have a favour to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"Could we pretend to go out, please?"  
"Why?"  
"Cause guys keep on asking me out, and I don't really want to be in a relationship with them. So if I have a fake boyfriend it will be better. Anyway we already went to the dance together so people will accept it faster. We don't have to do all the kissing stuff, but we can hold hands and stuff, to make people believe us.  
"Fine, the things I do for you."  
"I know, you are the best boyfriend ever."  
"I know."  
"Don't make me take it back."  
"Bye Kat, see you on Monday."  
"Bye Mikey."

* * *

_Monday (At Lunch)  
_Kat's P.O.V  
I walked towards my new usual lunch table. This consisted of Katie, Fiona, Marisol and today Mo and Jake as well. Sometimes it also consisted of Imogen.  
"So you and Mike?"  
"Now what?"  
"Umm, his arm around you."  
"We are 'going out'."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am sick of guys hounding me to go out with them, so we're pretending to go out. Guys will back off, and if they don't well Mike will scare them off."  
"That is actually a good idea. Why haven't I thought of that before."  
"Because you have Mo."  
"That is true."  
"So Katie are you and Jake official."  
"Yup"  
Jake put his hand around Katie's shoulder.  
"Aww you guys are sweet."  
"Not as cute as you and Mike though. It might be fake, but you guys have serious chemistry."  
"Uh no, we don't."  
"Yes you do. It's like you like him."  
I shuffled in my seat.  
"Oh. My. God. You do like him."  
Fiona, Katie and Marisol squealed. Mo and Jake just closed their ears.  
"Mo, Jake could you excuse us."  
Jake and Mo left.  
"So are you going to tell him?"  
"No, why would I do that? It could ruin our friendship."  
"Fine, but if you don't tell him soon. We will."  
"Ok, just give me some time."  
The rest of lunch, we discussed things like how the dance went, guys, and shopping.  
"Ok so we are going shopping this weekend."  
"I can't I have Round 2 of my dance competition."  
"Oh yeah, how did that go?"  
"I got through to the second round. I also got paired up with the person who is at the top of the competition right now."  
"Lucky you."  
"I am lucky, but he is harsh as well. We have to practise every morning from 6-7 and every evening from 8-10."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yup, yesterday he made us practise from 7-11."  
"God, you poor thing."  
"I know, my hip has been really hurting. Last time this happened, I had to be rushed to the hospital. But thankfully I take pills for this. So it shouldn't be too bad."  
I stood up. My hip started to hurt again, so I put my hand on it.  
Katie's P.O.V  
Kat stood up. I could see she was in pain.  
"I think you should go to the nurse."  
"I'll take you."  
We started walking to the nurse. We almost there, when Kat collapsed and cried out in pain.  
"Kat, oh my god, are you okay?"  
Immediately Fiona, Jake and Marisol rushed over to us.  
"What do we do?"  
"Call Mike, and I need to go to the hospital."  
"Someone get Mike Dallas."  
Immediately Jake ran off to get him. Fiona was calling an ambulance. About 2 minutes later Mike ran up to us, with Drew and Adam trailing behind.  
"Oh god, Kat what's wrong?"  
"It happened again, my hip. It hurts so much."  
He hugged her to his chest, it was really sweet.  
"Shh, it' gonna be okay. The ambulance is on its way."  
When the ambulance got here, they put her in a stretcher. Mike and I went in the ambulance with her. When she got to the hospital she was put in a room. About 30 minutes later a doctor came out.  
"You can see her now."  
Marisol, Fiona, Drew, Adam, Mike, Shelly, Kevin (Kat's dad) and I rushed into the room.  
"Hey honey how are you?"  
"Dad, Shelly what are you guys doing here?"  
"Do you really think, that if I get a call at work and here that my daughter is in the hospital I wouldn't come to see if she was okay?"  
"And I came here as soon as your father called me."  
"Ok Miss Winters you have to eat these tablets twice a day."  
"Will I be able to dance?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"I have to be able to. I have a dance competition on Saturday, and if I make it through 2 weeks after that."  
"You might be able to if you, keep on taking the tablets and go to physio every after noon."  
"Anything."  
"Okay, I'll prescribe you some medicine and make some appointments for you."  
The doctor left the room.  
"Kat honey, this is the 4th time in 3 years that this has happened. 1 more time and you might have to give up dancing."  
"Dad, I am not giving up dancing. It is all I have."  
"We'll talk about this later."  
Shelly and Kevin left to fill in some papers.  
"You guys can go back to school. You don't have to be here."  
"Are you kidding you're my new best friend, I am not ditching you."  
"Me neither."  
"Same here."  
"Aww thanks guys. You are so sweet."  
"We know," Marisol, Fiona and I said at the same time.  
"And you guys are also my best friends."  
"Wow I feel replaced."  
"Mike you are way more than my best friend!"  
"I better be."  
"Don't push it."  
We all laughed. After about 2 hours, we were kicked out because Kat needed to rest. We promised her we would visit her during lunch tomorrow. She had to be in the hospital for the next 2 days. She was really depressed about that.

**Hey guys, this is a super long chapter for you guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Boyfriend Party**

* * *

**(Outfits-** cgi/set?id=55436106**and** kat_aaron_dance_comp_round/set?id=55047197**)**

Kat's P.O.V  
"What if my hips give way during the performance?"  
"Kat that is not going to happen. You have gone to every physio session, taking your medicines properly, and not been over using your hip. You are going to be amazing."  
Mike was trying to convince me that everything was going to be okay. It was mine and Aaron's turn next.  
"Hey Kat you ready?"  
"Almost Aaron."  
I put my ointment on my hip, it was make my hip burn, which actually made me feel better. The announcer announced mine and Aaron's name and we went on stage. I saw Katie, Fiona, Mike, Marisol, Mo and Jake. Wow that was a lot of people. I better do well. As the music started my body just flowed with the music, I totally forgot about my hip. I felt great. This was going to be good. As the music ended, I felt a rush. We bowed and ran off stage. I hugged Aaron.  
"You were great Kat."  
"Thanks, you were amazing too Aaron."  
"Kat you were great."  
Mike, Jake, Mo, Fiona, Katie and Marisol came up to me and I took turns in hugged them.  
"Thanks, I totally forgot about my hip while dancing"  
"I knew you would."  
"Ya whatever, you're a genius."  
The announcer then called all the contestants on stage. Aaron and I went up.  
"So the 4 people going to the next round to fight for the number 1 spot are Aaron Smith, Lea Cavanaugh, Leo Cavanaugh and Katerina Williams."  
I heard my name and I was so happy, I hugged Aaron. I rushed off the stage and jumped into Mikes arms. When we pulled away, before thinking about it, I kissed him. I didn't know why but I did, I realized what I did and pulled away.  
"I am so sorry, I have no id-"  
I was cut off by his lips on mine. I was shocked, but I kissed back. He pulled away.  
"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that."  
"FINALLY."  
We both turned to look at Katie. She went bright red.  
"Sorry, but I knew that you guys liked each other and I was just waiting for you to finally get together."  
"Wait you knew that Mike liked me and you didn't tell me."  
"And you knew that Kat liked me and didn't tell me."  
"Well done Kat you're going onto the next round, I am so happy for you."  
"Nice save."  
We all went out for Dinner. It was a fun dinner, way more fun than I expected it to be. I was in between Mike and Fiona. Mike threw a fry and Fiona when she started making fun of him. She threw a tomato back. It was funny. After dinner Mike walked me to my front door, he was leaning to kiss me when the door opened. We immediately jumped apart. It was dad and Shelly.  
"Kat well done on making it to the Finals."  
"Thanks Shelly."  
"Remember you have a two-hour physio appointment tomorrow, if you want to continue to the finals."  
"Yes dad."  
"You better rest. Say goodbye to Mike."  
"Bye Mike. See you on Monday."  
I kissed his cheek and went in. My dad and Shelly trailing behind me.  
"So you and Mike."  
"What about us?"  
"Don't try and hide it. I saw him going in to kiss you."  
"Okay so you know how we were fake dating."  
"Yes."  
"Well now, we are really dating."  
"That's great. I knew you and Mike would be a cute couple."  
"Do I have to have the boyfriend talk with him?"  
"Dad this is Mike. He knows exactly what to do and say."  
"Goodnight Kat."  
"Goodnight guys."  
I went to bed very happy.

* * *

_Monday (Morning)  
_I was at my locker reading the book we had to read for English, when I felt arms sneak around my waist.  
"You scared me."  
"Good then my mission is complete."  
"Hahaha very funny."  
"I know I am."  
"So how did your parents react?"  
"To what?"  
"Us."  
"Us what?"  
"Us dating?"  
"So we're dating."  
"No I am just stringing you along... yes we're dating."  
"They're fine with it."  
"So I don't have to have the boyfriend talk with your dad."  
"Nope."  
"Thank god."  
He leaned in and kissed me.  
"Woah, when did this happen?"  
We pulled away and saw Drew and Adam standing there.  
"On Saturday, we turned our fake dating into real."  
"It took you long enough."  
"Thanks Adam."  
"I mean, it was so obvious that you guys were into each other."  
Mike kissed me again.  
"Ok guys save it for later."  
"Shut Up."  
"I better go, I have Ms. Dawes first period and she hates when I'm late."  
Drew and Adam left. Mike and I started to walk towards first period.  
"You're coming to my game tonight right."  
"Duh of course, since you have been coming to my competition and it is the finals so I kind of have to. But it is going to be freezing there right."  
"Yes, which reminds me you get to where this."  
He gave me his jacket.  
"Yup, it definitely looks better on you."  
"I do rock this jacket."  
"Yes you do."  
"Well this is my class, see you at lunch."  
"Bye."  
He kissed my cheek before walking off.

* * *

_Lunch Time  
_Fiona's P.O.V  
Kat, Katie, and Marisol were already at the table when I came up.  
"Hey Fi."  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing just trying to think of the next charity event."  
"Umm what about a car wash."  
"Done that already."  
"Movie night."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like you show a movie every week and students pay to watch you can have themes. Like this week could be Romance for couples, next week Comedy, then Action, then Horror and so on..."  
"That is a genius idea Kat."  
"Thank you."  
"When should it be this week."  
"What about Friday evening? It can be a Romance for couples. In my last school we had so many couple come, and a guy even asked a girl out."  
"That's great. How much per ticket?"  
"Umm we charged 5 for a single and 7 for a couple."  
"And if we do this for like 4 weeks we would have enough to go to charity and fund some of the school."  
"Marisol, I think you know what you have to announce to the students."  
"Wait but which movie?"  
"Romeo and Juliet."  
"No, too much mush."  
"What about the Titanic?"  
"That's a good idea."  
"We have an amazing plan going on here."  
"Where will we have it though?"  
"What about the Football field? Some people can sit on the bleachers, and other can sit on the ground."  
"Great idea Fi."  
"This is the best fun raising idea ever."  
"The four of us together are like the perfect team."  
"I know."  
"Hey will someone come with me to the Hockey Game tonight? Mike is playing and I have to go, he will be upset if I don't."  
"It's not like you will be alone. You have Maya, and Becky."  
"Please Maya is okay, but Becky..."  
"I'll come."  
"Fiona Coyne you are my saviour."  
"Ya I know."  
Kat hugged me as I started to laugh.

* * *

_At The Hockey Game  
_"Oh my god, how cold can it get? Even with Mike's jacket I am freezing my but off."  
"You'll get used to it."  
"Easy for you to say, you have been coming to the games with Luke forever."  
"Maya is used to it, and she has only been coming these past few weeks."  
"Actually I am not that used to it."  
"I'm going to get my jacket, from my car."  
"I'll help."  
"I am going to get mine too."  
"We'll be right back Fi."  
With that Maya, Becky and Kat left. I swear something was up, it was really wierd. I was watching the game and listening to commentary.  
"And Dallas has the puck, he passes it to Saunders, who passes it to Milligan, who passes it back to Dallas who passes it to Baker, who passes it back to Dallas who...SCORES."  
We all jumped up and cheered.  
"And a brilliant win for the Toronto Ice Hounds."  
I wondered where Becky, Maya and Kat were, when I heard a hi-pitched voice.  
"Get off of me."  
I knew it was Becky. I went down, just as the Hockey players came off the rink. I followed the sound and saw some guys harassing the girls.  
"Hey leave them alone."  
"Stay out of it."  
"Do you know who you're messing with?"  
"A bunch of hot girls."  
"No the taller blonde one is the SISTER of Baker, and he is over-protective. The other blonde has 67 on her jacket, Saunders' girl and he will go crazy if he sees you right now. Last but not least this one has the captain's jacket, which means she is Mike Dallas' girl, and you don't even want to get me started on what he would do."  
"Are you trying to scare us?"  
"If I were I would just let go?"  
"And who's going to stop us from taking these cuties, you?"  
"No, but we are."  
I turned around and saw an angry Campbell, Luke and Mike.  
"Oh I'm trembling."  
"Seriously listen to them."  
"Shut up."  
The one holding Kat went in for a kiss, but Mike grabbed him and punched his face before he could do anything. Kat went and stood behind him. While this happened the guy holding Becky touched her face, and she slapped him across the face. He let go off her and she ran behind her brother, who punched the guy in the jaw. Maya's was the funniest though, he started to drag her off, when she stepped on his foot. He yelled in pain, but he wouldn't let go off her.  
"You b*tch."  
This got Cam really angry.  
"No one talks to my girlfriend again."  
Cam punched him and he fell on the ground, and Maya stepped on his foot again, before going to Cam. This was pretty funny actually.  
"Cam is write, it is really funny when Hockey guy's fight."  
"Shut up Fiona."  
At that point all of us girls started laughing.  
"What is so funny?"  
Cam and Mike just gave Luke a look that told him that he didn't want to know.  
"Ok moving on, everyone go home and get changed."  
"Uhh why?"  
"Because I told you so."  
"Why do we listen to you?"  
"Guys don't fight her, just do what she says."  
"Thank You Mike."  
"Fine."  
"Good, then come to the school."  
"Ok then..."  
We all went our separate ways. Mike dropped Kat and I at my house. Kat and I got ready, and Mike was back in like 30 minutes.  
"You ladies look nice."  
"Thanks you Mike."  
"Thanks."  
Kat kissed his cheek.  
"Guys, I love you but not with me here."  
"Sorry Fi."  
We got to the school. Maya, Campbell, Luke, Owen and Becky were already there.  
"How come you guys are here?"  
"We thought we would wait for you, since that would be a better idea."  
"True, are we ready?"  
"Ready for what?  
"Chill babe, everything will be ready soon."  
"Becky, I am only here cause you made me come."  
Owen and Becky were dating, yes I know this is the weirdest combo in the frickin world. But there were cute so...  
"Is everyone ready?"  
"Yup."  
"Then let's go."  
"Wait, we forgot the blind folds."  
We gave all the guys blind folds. Then we led them to the gym. Kat led Mike, Maya led Cam, Becky led Owen, and I was left to Luke. We entered the gym and took their blind folds off.  
"SURPISE."  
The gym was decorated with streamers and a huge posters that said well done Toronto Ice Hounds.  
"So do you like it?"  
"You guys did it."  
"Well it was Kat and Becky's idea, but we all pitched into help. We knew you guys were going to win, because you guys are amazing. So we literally got the whole school to throw you a surprise victory party."  
"Wow, this is great. No one has ever done this for us."  
"Well we're not no one."  
Owen kissed Becky ( much to Luke's displeasure), Cam kissed Maya, and Mike kissed Kat. Jenna came up behind Luke surprised him, by kissing his on the cheek.  
"Hey I thought you were visiting your brother?"  
"You really think I am going to miss my boyfriend's victory party?"  
"You are so sweet."  
"I try."  
Luke kissed Jenna. It was really sweet. The party then really got going. I was dancing with Imogen, when Kat, Jenna, Becky and Maya went on stage.  
"We are actually not done yet."  
"We have another special surprise for our amazing Hockey players."  
"So if we could have Owen Milligan, Luke Baker, Campbell Saunders and Mike Dallas on stage."  
(Note: I know there are more players, but for this, they are the main players.)  
The guys went on stage.  
"You guys did not just win your game, your pride and our hearts tonight."  
"You also won Degrassi."  
"And for that we have a huge surprise for you."  
The girls clicked their fingers and a black sheet fell and revealed the words 'Toronto Ice Hounds' and their logo painted above the bleachers. They also had the four guy's fake Jersey's hanging there. The school clapped. The guys looked like they were going to cry. Jenna, Kat, Maya and Becky put a medal around the guy's necks. Luke's said The Coolest, Cam's said The Cutest, Owen's said Best Player, and Mike's said Best Captain Ever. They kissed their girl friends again. The party got going again, but we only had like another like hour cause it was a school night tomorrow. Even though school was starting 2 hours later, due to the party. We all still needed and good night's sleep. When the party ended Eli drove Imogen and Clare home. Mike drove Kat and I home. They dropped me off first. I have to say today was probably one of the most eventful day's ever.

**Check out my friend PLDLAURA's Channel, she has cool stories. :D**


End file.
